


Incoming Message

by mercyfull



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Just the Tip, M/M, Nudes, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Tour Bus Sex, bunk beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyfull/pseuds/mercyfull
Summary: Everybody stop! The most important ghoul in the band is horny.





	Incoming Message

Once he'd noticed the faint whirring of the wheels as they spun on the asphalt road, that was all he could concentrate on. Dewdrop laid restless in his bunk, listening to the sounds of the bus as it traveled the freeway between one American town and another. It was nighttime, they were on their way to the next stop of the tour, and he was really fucking horny.

He tried jerking off for a while but it lead nowhere, only leaving him feeling more frustrated. Bunk beds are such bullshit, he thought, turning from one side to the other, then flipping to lay on his front. There was barely any room in the tiny confines to fit two ghouls together, let alone _do anything_ in them. The band ghouls had been sleeping on the bus since the tour began, and there were no hotel stops planned for several more days. The ghouls weren’t important enough to be told the tour plans, but Dewdrop got a good sense of the road from the drivers, whom he liked to stay on good terms with. A few times they even let him drive the bus around the parking lot. He felt like a giant maneuvering the massive vehicle. It was pretty cool.

Lying on his hard dick was starting to get uncomfortable so he rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling above him. Aether's bunk. He tapped a quick rhythm against the wood over his head, listening closely, but all he could hear was the sound of their traveling. The big ghoul was probably deep in sleep, completely unaware of Dewdrop's turmoil. Stupid bastard. Dewdrop almost kicked the overhead bunk, but held himself back. The old bitch Imperator had a talk with him about his anger issues after the previous tour. She had put the fear of Satan in his heart and he tried to be on his best behavior since. He had no plans to get banished any time soon.

The memory made him nervous but no less aroused. Something had to be done if he was hoping to get any sleep tonight, Dewdrop thought sulkily. He fished his phone from under his pillow and turned the screen on, blinding himself momentarily before quickly turning the screen brightness down. He checked the ghouls' group chat, disappointed but not surprised to find that no one was on. Moving to his private chat with Aether, he scrolled up, looking for the texts Aether had sent him on the night of the first ritual of the tour.

**00:12 You looked so hot tonight**

**00:12 Gonna fuck your tiny little ass**

**00:15 That's literally all I could think about all night**

**00:15 I'll go down on you first to get you nice and wet**

**00:16 Then fuck you haaaaard**

Dewdrop groaned, arousal sparking down his spine as he read over the words. He'd answered with some jab wondering if Aether could fuck him as hard as he fucked up his chords. If only he’d known how depraved he was gonna feel only days later...

Aether still hadn't followed through with his promises, but luckily Dewdrop had his imagination to aid him. He read over the texts again and slid his hand into his shorts, starting to touch himself with purpose. Pretty soon he realized he was only making it worse. He was jerking himself off thinking of someone who was separated from him only by a wooden frame and a mattress. It was kind of pathetic.

He scrolled back down and typed with fast fingers. 

**03:22 are you up?**

Aether's phone buzzed faintly somewhere above him, but other than that he heard no sign of life. Dewdrop fidgeted uncomfortably in his spot. His face felt hot and his groin tight. Fuck, he needed something better than his hand and he needed it now. 

**03:23 heyyyy**

Still no response. He silently cursed Aether for being such a deep sleeper. Growing desperate, Dewdrop shimmied his shorts halfway down his thighs and aimed his phone, the flash lighting up the insides of his bunk as he took a picture of his dick jutting up from his body. It wasn't the most thought out nude he'd ever taken but he sent it anyway, quickly following it with several heart emojis and an eggplant. At last, Aether's status changed to online, the succession of messages probably vibrating him awake. Dewdrop waited for him to react, hand mindlessly stroking his dick, his breath stopping in his throat when the three dots appeared on the screen. 

**03:27 Nasty. Go to sleep**

Aether sent the text and immediately went offline again. Dewdrop huffed, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. He'd reached out for help, tried to initiate something and Aether was just going to ignore him like that? What kind of friend and bandmate was he? Dewdrop was the lead guitarist, the most important ghoul in the band. His wellbeing should be of everyone's concern.

**03:27 no**

**03:27 dont go to sleep**

**03:27 im thinking about sucking your cock**

That brought Aether back online. The three dots appeared again, signaling that Dewdrop had managed to catch the other ghoul's attention.

**03:28 It's 3 in the morning you brat, we need to sleep**

Dewdrop almost replied that he could read the time, it was written just there at the top of his screen. Aether acting difficult was making him frustrated. He felt uncomfortable and too hot and a little angry, too. He was ready to snap at Aether, but he also knew that that was no way to get him to play along. Swallowing his pride he typed back a response. 

**03:28 ok but i want your cock**

Kicking his shorts all the way off, Dewdrop pulled one knee to his chest and ran his fingers along the cleft of his ass. He held his phone with his other hand and took another picture, sending it to Aether without adding a word. He thought he could hear shifting in the bunk above him, then Aether replied.

**03:30 Yeah okay**

**03:30 Want your cock too**

**03:31 Are you fingering yourself?**

**03:31 yes**

Dewdrop licked his palm and ran it over his hole. He didn't have any lube here, maybe somewhere in his bag on the floor, but this was enough for now. He pushed one finger in and got it all the way past the second knuckle before taking another picture. Aether replied with a heart emoji and then a picture of his own half hard dick, peeking out from the waistband of his pants. Dewdrop’s lips pulled into a smug smile, feeling satisfied with the progression of things. His finger slid in and out of his ass slowly, the heel of his palm pressed pleasantly against his balls. 

**03:34 are you getting hard for me**

Aether replied with another picture, this time of his pants pushed down around his hips and his hand fisting his cock, the red tip visible in the circle of his fingers. It was just what Dewdrop wanted to see and his grip tightened on his phone as lust took over his body. He pressed his finger deep inside, twisting and curling it, and felt himself start to leak precum. Adjusting the angle of his camera, he took a picture showing both his hand between his thighs and his dick lying against his stomach, wetness pooling on his skin from the head. 

**03:36 Fuck yeah getting wet for me**

**03:36 Want to suck that cute pink cock while you're fingering yourself**

He chose to ignore the part about his cock being cute, instead focusing on the mental image of Aether lying belly down between his legs, sucking him off. Precum was flowing copiously out of him now, thick globs forming at the tip of his dick before dripping down to his stomach. Dewdrop hated how messy he got when he was turned on, but he knew Aether loved it, so he snapped another picture and hit send. While he waited for Aether to reply he removed his finger from himself and ran it in the liquid gathering on his stomach, using it to slick his hand.

**03:38 Lovely**

**03:38 Look at you**

**03:38 You make me so hard**

Groaning, Dewdrop slipped two fingers in his ass. It was a bit ambitious, having no proper lube, so he only went deep enough for the sting to still be bearable. This wasn’t the ache he was after.

It was getting stuffy inside of his bunk, the air around him feeling hot and almost heavy when he breathed it in. The leg he was holding to his chest grew tired and he let it fall to the side, to lean against the wall of the bus, then flinched at how cold the metal felt against his heated skin. His phone slid down in his sweaty palm and he adjusted his grip, his thumb stretching to type out a message.

**03:39 show me**

The picture he got in response was of Aether’s naked lap, hand wrapped around the base of his cock as it stood upright over his large thighs. Dewdrop’s eyes glued themselves to the head, exposed from the foreskin in arousal, the tip red and glistening. He thought about how it tasted, how it felt in his mouth. He and Aether hadn’t fucked in way too long. His fingers curled inside himself to graze his prostate and his dick twitched, spurting more precum on his stomach.

**03:40 That’s for you**

**03:40 So fucking hard for you**

**03:41 I want to make you feel good**

**03:41 fuck yes**

**03:41 how**

**03:41 Make you cum in my mouth**

**03:41 Then fuck you and make you cum again**

**03:41 Bounce you on my cock until I fuck all the cum out of you**

"Oh, fuck," Dewdrop couldn’t stop himself from whimpering. He let the phone slip out of his hand and wrapped his fist around his dick, stroking it in time with the fingers thrusting in his ass. He needed Aether so bad in that moment. The last picture he'd sent him stood clearly before his eyes, and his back arched away from the mattress when he thought about climbing the big ghoul's thighs to ride his cock, strong hands holding his hips and guiding his movements.

His phone vibrated next to him and he felt torn for a second, between wanting to see what Aether had sent and not wanting to stop touching himself. Another buzzing made him let go of his dick and reach for his phone, his hips still rocking on his fingers.

**03:43 Get up here**

**03:43 Come on love**

He’d gotten so lost in the haze of arousal he almost forgot Aether was literally a hand reach away. The invitation made him roll out from under the curtain of his bunk, not bothering with pants or mask, and clamber up the ladder to Aether’s bed. Aether was waiting for him, his back pressed to the wall to leave Dewdrop room to enter. The moment he was in he was pulled flush against Aether’s chest and kissed hard. Aether tried to roll on top of him, but the ceiling was too low for that, so instead he broke the kiss and turned Dewdrop to face away from him, hugging him close from behind. Dewdrop’s leg touched something cold and he kicked it, and the sound of Aether’s mask hitting the wall made them both cringe.

“You need a lesson in delaying gratification,” Aether breathed in his ear. “Waking me up in the middle of the night so you can get off…”

Dewdrop pressed his back to Aether’s front, his narrow frame fitting easily between Aether’s broad shoulders. “I don’t know what you just said,” he whispered back, pushing his ass into the big ghoul’s groin, hips shifting until the hard dick nestled between his thighs. Aether groaned and squeezed his body tight. “Keep using all these fancy words, you always end up giving me what I want anyway,” Dewdrop finished with a self-satisfied grin. He reached between his legs to tug on Aether’s cock, feeling it twitch and grow in his hand as he rubbed it over his hole.

“You’re such a brat,” Aether’s breath blew hot in Dewdrop’s ear, who snorted in response but didn’t deny. Aether rolled his hips into Dewdrop’s touch, their bodies pressed so close he was moving the small ghoul with him, rocking them together. Keeping one hand over Dewdrop’s stomach to anchor them to each other, Aether brought the other up to play with his pierced nipples, threading fingers through the hoops and pulling gently. Dewdrop shivered under the attention and adjusted his hold on Aether’s dick so he could guide it inside himself.

His teeth clenched against the sharp burn as he pushed Aether into his hole, the too-tight ring of muscles stretching painfully around the head when it squeezed through. Aether let out a long and breathy “ _fuuuck_ ” and grabbed his wrist to stop him from going any further. Dewdrop felt the big ghoul’s thighs tremble as he fought the instinct to thrust forward and bury himself in the tight heat. “You didn’t bring any lube with you, did you?” Aether asked quietly.

He didn’t. Shit, did it even matter now? All he wanted in this moment was Aether’s cock, in him, fucking him, and it was downright mean of Aether to deny him that. “It’s fine,” he said, but the words came out strained. Aether’s chest rumbled against his back, the sound low and almost angry, and he started to pull out. Dewdrop reached behind himself, digging his fingers into Aether’s thigh to keep him from moving away. “Oh fuck, just the head, come on,” he pleaded. The pain had become tolerable, leaving Dewdrop to take pleasure in the feeling of being stretched open.

“You’re killing me,” Aether groaned, but he didn’t pull out. He held Dewdrop’s hip with one hand, to keep him from wiggling his ass back and taking more of his length. His other hand wrapped around the small ghoul’s dick and began to pump it, his touch warm and roughened by guitar playing. Dewdrop bucked into his fist, moaning. His nails clawed into Aether’s arm like he worried he was going to let go. Aether’s fist twisted around him, the precum Dewdrop was leaking helping his hand glide smoothly up and down. “So wet,” Aether growled. “Wait, shit, you didn’t cum yet, right?”

Dewdrop whined, shaking his head no. He hadn’t cum yet, but he was very close. He jumped when a thumb began to rub firm circles on the head of his dick, the feeling so intense he almost jerked away from it. The way Aether’s body enveloped his, heavy and bleeding heat, the calloused hand working him between his thighs, the dick that throbbed in his entrance – all of that at once launched Dewdrop over the edge. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened in a silent scream, some semblance of sensibility left in his mind reminding him there were sleeping ghouls on the bus.

Aether pulled out of him quickly, before the spasming of Dewdrop’s muscles around his dick would cause him to thrust in involuntarily. He stroked him through his orgasm, whispering encouragements in his ear, hand cupped around him to catch cum as it spurted out. When Dewdrop’s body went slack Aether smeared his wet hand between the small ghoul's thighs. He pulled Dewdrop’s ass over his groin and slid his dick between the cheeks with a heavy groan, rubbing himself against the slick skin. Through the daze of his own climax Dewdrop planted shaky hands on the bed under him, so he could push back and give Aether more friction.

“Are you close?” Dewdrop asked when he felt Aether’s pace start to falter. Aether was panting hot air on his cheek, and Dewdrop craned his neck back to look at him. “Are you gonna cum in my ass?” he purred. The big ghoul growled and smashed their lips together. They kissed wetly, tongues sliding together, until Aether gasped into his mouth and Dewdrop felt warm seed drip between his thighs. Reaching behind himself, Dewdrop grabbed the back of Aether's head and pulled him back in to continue the kiss. It grew messy, leaving the borders of their lips, and Aether's mouth ended on the junction between his neck and his shoulder. He sucked on the soft skin over Dewdrop's pulse point and Dewdrop moaned in content. 

A buzzing sounded from somewhere in the bunk and Aether pulled away and slapped his hand around until it landed on his phone. He turned it on, squinting at the bright screen, and his expression turned uncomfortable. He held the phone for Dewdrop to read.

**03:58 If you’re not going to invite anyone to join at lease keep it down so the rest of us can ducking sleep…**

“Tell Swiss to mind his own ducking business,” Dewdrop turned in Aether's arms to face him and snuggled into his chest. Aether let his phone fall to the mattress and hugged the thin body close to him, burying his nose in Dewdrop’s hair. His fingers traveled up the prominent ridges of his spine until they reached the ponytail at his nape and he tugged on it playfully. Dewdrop slapped his hand away and pushed himself up on an elbow.

“If you’re trying to start a second round, I’ll go find some lube,” he said, head tilting to the side.

Aether snatched him back down, trapping Dewdrop between his arms. “Don’t you dare go anywhere,” he warned. Dewdrop struggled in his hold, but when Aether didn’t let go, he surrendered and clung to the big ghoul, wrapping his arms around his neck and draping a leg over his waist. Their bodies felt sticky almost everywhere they were touching. Dewdrop wriggled uncomfortably, feeling his skin glue to Aether’s.

“This is going to be such a mess to clean in the morning,” he muttered into Aether’s neck.

“You should have thought of that before you barreled in here like a dog in heat,” Aether retorted. He kissed the top of Dewdrop’s head to soften the harsh words. “Just go to sleep, you menace.”

And Dewdrop had the best sleep of his hellish life.


End file.
